Lotus Heart
by Pricat
Summary: A young demon girl enters the mortal plane searching for a human friend and a place to call home but also makes friends with Jade's daughter. But can Hai-Ling live a mortal's life or be sent back to the shadow realm?
1. Chapter 1

**Lotus Heart**

_**A/N Hey guys. I've been a fan of JCA since it was on Jetix and loved it but angry when it was taken off so I thought I would try writing a fic for the show. It's about a demon kid arriving on Earth but she's harmless but also makes friends with Jade's daughter so I hope people like.**_

_Prologue_

_In the Shadow realm where the demons had been trapped along with Shendu and Drago, a young demon girl was waiting._

_She was a dragon like Drago but not evil like him but her powers were too strong for her own good. _

_She had deep blue and black scales, violet eyes, slender and wore a dress._

_She was called Hai-Ling._

_"Maybe I shall go to the mortal plane. Perhaps somebody there will want me unlike the demons here._

_I know it." she thought focusing on opening a doorway to the mortal plane as her violet eyes glowed with magic. _

_She smiled as a portal opened but had only enough room for her....._

_"Goodbye shadow world." she thought going through the portal._

_Drago growled as he and the others saw the portal vanish._

_"Don't worry we'll find a way." Shendu said as his eyes glowed red....._


	2. Welcome to Earth

**Lotus Heart**

It was a normal sunny morning in San Franisco as a twenty five year old woman with long black hair, gentle brown eyes, slender and wore a dress was making breakfast.

Her name was Jade Chan and it was hard for anybody to believe the life she'd had from childhood.

She worked at a museum in China Town since she'd loved finding things for the museum.

She looked at the wall clock.

It was nearly nine am.

"Jori you're going to be late again for school!" she yelled upstairs. She heard footsteps as an nine year old girl ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Sorry Mom.

I.... was still asleep." the girl said to her.

Jori Chan was Jade's nine year old daughter and was like her mother in appearance and spirit which meant getting into trouble at school and sent to the principal's office a lot. Her shoulder length black hair was messy from sleep.

Jori's father had been taken to the shadow world after she'd given birth to Jori but Jade never spoke about it, not even with Jori but the girl heard about it from her uncles. She was dressed in a black hoodie top with a blue back pack on her back.

"Mom..... when is Dad coming home........ you know from the Shadow Realm?" Jori asked her mother on the car ride to school. Jade tensed up at that question. She had blocked out all memory of that night when Draco had taken her beloved to the Shadow Realm.

Jori saw tears in her eyes.

"Mom you okay?

You're not yourself." Jori said as they pulled up at the school. Jori wondered if what she'd said did something wrong.

Hai-Ling smiled finding out she was in the mortal plane but saw children at a school playing and talking.

"Maybe I'll find somebody there." she said but remembered she still looked like a demon.

"Oh man!

If I go in there like this, it'll scare them.

I have to try hiding my form so I won't scare them." she thought as she focused on changing her form as magic surrounded her. In her place was a young asian girl of nine years old with shoulder length blue hair, green eyes and slender but wore a blue dress.

Hai-Ling couldn't help but look at herself in a mirror or her reflection.

"_Wow I look..... like a real kid."_ she thought as she heard the kids and entered the playground. Jori was sitting on the bleachers reading a fantasy book about demons and other worlds. It made her think of the stories her uncles told her but saw a group of popular girls giggle as they saw her.

"Look girls it's the freak!

What're you reading, a spell book on how to make yourself vanish forever?" the leader of the group cackled as Jori ignored them. They always gave her trouble but then saw them picking on an new girl which piqued her curiousity. The kid had shoulder length blue hair, green eyes and wore a blue dress.

"What's your name loser?" the mean girl asked.

"H-Hai-Ling.

I just started today." the demon girl said to her shyly.

Jori growled putting the book back in her back pack as she went over to help the new kid as she punched the mean girl in the face.

"You're such a freak Jori Chan.

It's a wonder your Mom hasn't put you up for adoption." she said as Hai-Ling's eyes glowed with green light as magic emitted from her hands. The group of mean girls ran off screaming.

"S-Sorry about that." Hai said to Jori.

"Sorry about what?

That was cool!

Your Mom must be good with magic like my uncle.

He's awesome with magic.

I'm Jori.

Jori Chan." the girl told Hai.

The demon girl was surprised by this kid.

"_Isn't she afraid of me?_

_I don't understand."_ Hai thought.

"I'm Hai-Ling.

I moved here yesterday." the demon girl told her.

But in the antique shop Jackie wondered what was going on as Jade arrived.

"Apparently a demon opened a portal to here and escaped from the Shadow Realm but....." she said.

"But what?" Jackie asked her.

"I think this demon is only a child like Jori and wants a home and a family so we don't need to send her back. Besides if I find it, it's staying at my house so Jori will have a friend for once." she told him leaving the shop to go back to work......


	3. Another Demon Escapes

**Lotus Heart**

Hai saw Jori waiting at the school gates after the final bell and wondered why.

"I'm waiting for my Mom.

She works at a museum." the girl told her but Hai saw a car pull up with Jade in it but Jackie was with her.

"_That girl with Jori...... I can feel a magical aura from her._

_She must be the demon child that escaped from the Shadow Realm." _Jade thought getting out of the car.

Jori wondered why her Mom just got out of the car.

"Hey honey who's your friend?" she asked her.

"This is Hai-Ling.

She's new and has magic like Uncle." Jori answered. Hai saw an odd look in Jade's eyes as she looked at her.

"I-I have to go." the girl said running off.

"I have to go after her.

Get in the car with Uncle Jackie and stay at the shop, okay?

I'll be back later." Jade told her daughter as she left.

Jori wondered what was going on as she got in the car as Uncle Jackie drove off to the antique shop.

"_Something's not right here._

_I wonder what and why it involves Hai." _Jori thought doing her homework.

Hai-Ling was nervous as she hid in an alleyway but heard laughter as somebody showed up.

It was Drago.

"H-How did you get out of the Shadow Realm?" she asked nervously.

"By using my magic to create a portal.

You're not the only one to do it." he answered laughing.

But then he was hit by a blast of magic which sent him off his feet as Jade showed up.

"Hello Drago miss me?" she said as the dragon like demon growled.

"No I didn't.

I see you're trying to protect this little loser of a demon from me but you can have her.

She's useless." he told her as he left.

Hai had tears in her eyes seeing Jade.

"P-Please don't hurt me or send me back!" she begged.

"I won't hurt you or send you back to the Shadow Realm.

I can tell you're harmless.

Come with me, I'll take you somewhere safe." Jade said reaching out her hand for the demon girl to take. Hai was nervous but decided to trust her as she took Jade's hand.

She hoped Drago wouldn't hurt her if he came after her again.

Jori was eating a snack while watching TV while her Uncle was researching something with the magic books which she wasn't allowed to touch or use to cast any spells. She knew her Mom wasn't back yet. She hoped she was okay but was worried.

Drago smiled as he was causing chaos down town with his demon chi and laughing at puny humans running in fear from him. He hoped the Chan family wouldn't know he'd came back but didn't really care.

Jade was relieved as the car pulled up at the antique store that belonged to her uncles.

Hai was a little nervous as Jade opened the door.

Jackie was surprised by her but more surprised by the young girl with his niece.

Hai smiled seeing Jori as she joined her.

"What is she doing here?" Jackie asked Jade as they went into the other room.

"Jackie that girl is the demon that escaped from the Shadow Realm but I think she should stay and she's great for Jori." Jade told him.

But Jori was in awe seeing Hai in her demon form.

"H-How come you're not afraid of me like normal humans?" she asked Jori softly.

"Because I know you're just a kid like me and my Mom and uncles have had encounters with demons before but I know you're safe." Jori answered as Hai smiled showing her fangs.

"I need to tell you something else.

Drago is here too.

He escaped from the Shadow Realm too but we have to stop him." Jade said quietly so Jori wouldn't hear them.

Jackie looked worriedly.

"Don't worry.

I'm sure we can stop him." he told him.

Jori wondered where Hai was going to live but her mother told her the girl was coming with them. This made her happy since she and Hai had became fast friends but she wondered what her Mom had whispered to her Uncle Jackie as she changed into pyjamas before climbing into bed.

"I..... know what they were talking about." Hai said softly but she looked scared.

"Who is it?" Jori asked curiously.

"They were talking about Drago.

He's a very powerful demon and Shendu's son who cares about nothing but ruling the world. Your family stopped him and sent him to the Shadow Realm but he got out and it's my fault." she answered.

"No it's not.

You didn't know he would leave the Shadow Realm.

But I know my Uncle can stop him." Jori answered her as she yawned.

"Y-Yeah you're right." Hai replied falling asleep......


End file.
